


reverie

by Brinny



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Loves Iris West, Barry and Iris are the Gold Standard, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, POV Iris West, Sad Barry Allen, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinny/pseuds/Brinny
Summary: Set during/after 3.16 wherein Barry and Iris have sad, emotional sex. Also, Barry keeps telling Iris that he loves her, because of course he does."If ever there’s been a constant (across time and space and multiple universes), it’s that Barry Allen loves Iris West."





	reverie

Iris sits on the bed and watches as Barry packs up his things. She watches as he gently folds his clothes, watches as he carefully places his toothbrush and razor into a small toiletries bag, and watches as he slowly pulls his shoes from the closet.

She watches as he packs up his things, as he packs up his life with her, so gentle and careful and slow, and it almost doesn’t seem real.

“You’re really doing this?” she asks. “You’re really leaving?”

“Iris,” he says, pleadingly. He pauses, exhaling a shaky breath, and then, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

And she tries to nod, tries to give him a small smile, because she wants him to know that she understands (except, that she kind of doesn’t), but she starts to cry instead. A sob catches in the back of her throat and she brings a hand up to cover her mouth.

“Iris,” Barry says again, softly this time. He sits down beside her, puts his arm around her shoulders and leans his head against hers, and it makes Iris think about how he would console her through high school break-ups. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

“Is it?” she asks. Her voice wavers a bit. “Because it doesn’t feel like it’s going to be okay, Barry.”

“You know I love you, right?” he says.

Looking up at him, Iris nods, because she does know that. If ever there’s been a constant (across time and space and multiple universes), it’s that Barry Allen loves Iris West.

A tear slips down her cheek and Barry wipes it away with his thumb. Then, he dips his head down to kiss her. And he moves his lips over hers, so gentle and careful and slow, like she’s something to be remembered.

“I love you, so much,” he says.

“I love you, too.”

Holding her face in his hands, Barry kisses her again. He gently kisses her lips and he carefully sweeps her hair off to one side, so he can lean down and slowly mouth at her neck.

“I will never stop loving you, Iris West.”

And she wants to ask him, _then why won’t you stay_?

But his mouth is back on hers and he’s pushing her sweater off her shoulders and moving his knuckles along the bare skin of her arms and Iris wants this. She wants him to kiss her. She wants him to hold her. She wants him to love her. So, she closes her eyes and she lets him.

Barry continues kissing her (a little bit sweet and, maybe, even a little bit sorry) as he undresses them both, until they’re naked under each other’s hands.  

Iris wants this too.

Reaching between her legs, Barry wets his fingers with her slick before stroking at her. She can feel herself tighten, then loosen under his touch. He keeps the steady pace, working her through it.

“Barry,” she pants.

“I love you,” he says again. His eyes wet with tears, but she can see him blink them back. “I’ve always loved you.”

Iris lays beneath Barry as he gently skims the tips of his fingers across her jaw, as he carefully moves her knee over his elbow, as he slowly kisses her.

And when he enters her, so gentle and careful and slow, Iris thinks she can feel her heart break, because this is goodbye, isn’t it? This is what goodbye feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I drink a lot of wine and then write. 
> 
> Also, Barry and Iris TOTALLY had sad break up sex, right?


End file.
